


【侍赤】行蕴

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：傻狗武士x大概算是很温柔的赤魔/无种族指向
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔
Kudos: 2





	【侍赤】行蕴

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：傻狗武士x大概算是很温柔的赤魔/无种族指向

“你真的变得很笨啊，老兄。”

忍者叹了口气，隔着黑漆漆的面罩都能看出来他的无奈。他刚刚走到玄关的步子又折返回来，打开客厅里的柜子拿出几瓶红色的幻药，替换掉了武士手中那几瓶蓝色药水，拍了拍这位同乡发小的肩膀，劝说道：“蓝色的是治疗师用的，你怎么连颜色都能分不清啊？长点记性吧，不然哪天你老婆都跟别人跑了。”

武士呆呆愣愣地“哦”了一声，将忍者递给自己的小瓶子放进衣兜里，实话说，他甚至已经忘了在战斗中喝这种药水是为什么了，但队友好像都有这样的习惯，便也跟着照做。

讨伐完目标之后众人站在宝箱前对战利品进行投掷，武士收刀入鞘、望着那些个箱子发呆，还是忍者过来帮他扔了骰子，只不过运气就和那身夜行衣一样黑，两个人都没拿到任何东西。忍者这个人对他还蛮照顾的，据说他俩曾经是在远东之国一起长大的竹马，可惜他什么也不记得了，凭直觉感到有些莫名的亲切。

两三个通过招募加入队伍的陌生人聚在一旁交头接耳，但没有刻意压低音量，明目张胆地嘲讽武士怎么看都是个傻子，进入战斗状态后砍起人来又像条疯狗，一点儿也不讨人喜欢。武士面无表情地转过头瞥了他们一眼，那几个人就立刻噤了声，仿佛害怕他下一秒抽刀砍过来似的，很快便一个接一个地消失在了迷宫出口。

怎么会没人喜欢呢，武士茫然地想到，他明明是有妻子的，既然是法定伴侣那一定是喜欢他的……吧？他摩挲着戴在无名指上的同心戒指，在忍者的催促声中踏出迷宫，回部队房的一路上思考了很久，也没得出答案——毕竟他确实是个傻子。

傻子是没办法想明白问题的，所以他应该去问赤魔、问他的妻子，可是当他看见赤魔站在餐厅里泡荞麦茶时，他又把这个事情给忘到了九霄云外，高高兴兴地扑上去抱住了他的爱人，如同一只正在欢快摇尾巴的大狗。

赤魔笑着揉了揉武士那一头褐色的短发，左手上一枚款式相同的婚戒在吊灯的光照下闪烁着银光。他身上有股很好闻的皂荚清香，武士将脑袋埋在他颈窝里一通乱蹭，蹭得那本来打理整齐的衣领都有些皱了。想要抬头索要一个亲吻，赤魔没有允许，他用指腹点在武士的嘴唇上，温和地说道：“先喝水，我去厨房里拿些冰块。”

忠诚的宠物犬理应寸步不离他的主人，武士的手臂环在赤魔腰上——这鲜红礼服抽紧了背后束带、让他妻子的腰显得那么细瘦，他想——注视着对方将剔透的冰块放入煮沸后澄黄的茶水中。赤魔的手也很好看，白净而修长，直到水杯被递过来时武士还在盯着那双手发呆，暂时不打算外出而没有戴上手套的缘故，他一眼就能瞧见无名指上银白的戒圈。

或者说在他看来赤魔就没有不好看的地方，他是那么喜欢他的伴侣，哪怕他连彼此是怎么走到一起的都回忆不起来了，只知是自己从漫长的昏迷中醒来，一睁眼便望见赤魔趴在床边累睡着了的模样。头疼得像是快要炸开，关于之前的事情全部都忘得一干二净，被打到脑袋后人大概真的会变傻，武士很少再思索问题，既然大家都说赤魔和他是烙印关系，那事实便由此诞生，前因后果不再重要。

赤魔不愿提起当时在迷宫里发生的事情，武士自然也不会多问，倒是忍者和他聊起过几次，但由于并非是当事人而知道的内容相当有限。起因只不过是陪同加入部队的新人一起攻略一个普通的四人迷宫，失控的魔物突然摆脱了防护职业的牵制、转身攻击了距离自身最近的武士，等没有委托而在部队房中无所事事的忍者见到他们回来时，满身是血的武士已经失去意识了。

尽管请来过许多医师，也都对武士的状况找不到解决方案，身体上的皮肉伤随着时间的流逝逐渐痊愈，可人傻了就没办法突然变聪明，以他如今的脑子想要独立生活都会有些麻烦，若是不告诉他该做什么，他就只会呆呆愣愣地站在角落里浪费时间。手握太刀时的战斗方式还没有彻底忘光，但武士看上去更像是在凭借本能挥刀了，一招一式之间又疯又猛，再无半点曾经稳重可靠的姿态，原本一起合作的固定队伙伴也不得不请他离开。

正常人都不会喜欢现在的他吧，毕竟他的智力退化得跟一条傻狗没多大区别，稍微复杂一点的对话就无法理解，吃个饭连餐具都不知道怎么使用，常常弄得身上桌上到处都是。或许武士曾经有很多朋友，可惜那都是过去的事了，也就忍者还念着发小的情谊偶尔陪他一起出去做做任务，更多的人都宁愿选择绕着他走，没有谁会想要惹上麻烦。

他想他一定是遇到了天大的好运，才能讨到这么温柔体贴的伴侣，躺在床上养伤时来看望过他的来来去去就那么几个人，而赤魔和他住在一起，基本上承担了照顾伤患的全部工作，忙碌家务的同时还要给他准备一日三餐。就算他傻，也看得出来赤魔对他的关心不可能是假的，望向他的那双蓝眼睛里满溢的爱意不曾因为医师断定他的认知能力无法复原而衰退半分。

其实赤魔完全可以碎掉戒指然后丢下前夫不管，艾欧泽亚的离婚程序只需要单方做出决定就可以完成了，虽说难免会被旁观者指指点点，但也不会有太过强烈的批判。哪有人愿意和一个傻子浪费下半生呢？赤魔还很年轻，无论相貌或是作为雇佣兵的资质都颇为优秀，离婚后与贤淑美丽的异性组成家庭抚养后代未尝不是一个极佳的选择。

武士没办法换位思考，可他知道除了赤魔一定没有人再会喜欢他了，他的妻子是那么完美，会给他煮好闻的荞麦茶、加上冰块以免他喝得太急烫到舌头，会帮他安排好每天的穿着和需要完成的工作，还会同意与他在床上做一些舒服的事情。他娶了个同性的伴侣，赤魔那覆着薄薄一层肌肉的平坦小腹不会因为他灌进去精液而日渐隆起，但那都是无所谓的事情，男人也好女人也罢，他只是喜欢赤魔而已，或者说他不能失去赤魔。

羽织袖摆上沾着方才战斗中漫天飞扬的尘土，贴身的长衫被剧烈运动过后的汗水浸湿，黏糊糊地贴着脊背。武士跟着恋人回到房间，学着对方的动作将武器放上刀架——随手乱丢的话会被妻子说教的——他傻愣愣地站在墙边，看着赤魔趿着拖鞋忙进忙出地烧洗澡水，没有下一步指示的话他就不知道该做什么才好了，擅自行动又容易犯错。

如果哪天赤魔也不要他了，他该怎么办呢？被推进浴室时武士没头没尾地想到，他一定弄不懂这些，无论洗衣服还是做饭，故乡也没有他的容身之处，忍者说他俩正是因为亲人都在战乱中过世才决定来到艾欧泽亚的。武士忽然焦躁起来，借着略高些许的体型优势将赤魔扯进了怀里，仿佛这样就能把对方永远留在身边似的，即便他其实没有资格。

“怎么了？”赤魔笑着问道，安抚般拍了拍丈夫的后背，还当武士是刚才没亲到人而在闹脾气，主动凑上去接了个浅尝辄止的吻。他笑起来很好看，眉眼间满是耐心和宽容，接吻时互相触碰的嘴唇也很柔软，等到武士将自己搂得没那么紧了，这才着手脱去彼此身上的衣物丢进洗衣筐里。

浴池里相当宽敞，本来便是设计成了能够供两个人同时使用的，洗到一半在里边来上一发都没什么问题。他们以前确实这样玩过两三次，赤魔不太喜欢泡在热水里做，过高的温度令他脑子里都变得晕乎乎的，那时候武士基本起了兴致就会要他，根本不会给他留下拒绝的机会，哪像现在硬了也只是坐在水里眼巴巴地瞧着他。

想做的话必须有润滑剂，武士是这样被教导的，可是那个小瓶子被放在床头柜的抽屉里了，现在去拿的话会把水滴到卧室的地毯上，听话的好孩子一定不会做出这种惹人不快的事情。爱人光裸着的白皙身躯就贴在背后，想完全没感觉也有点难度，法师的身体不同于武士自己那健壮又满布伤疤的模样，修长的四肢看上去十分漂亮，属于男性的骨架上包裹着匀称的肌肉，捞起两条长腿俯身压下时，这具身子又会弯折出极为柔韧的弧度。

赤魔用洗发水在武士脑袋上搓出一团团的泡沫，细致小心的动作没有让半点多余的水液溅进眼睛里，他很中意这样的武士——这样屈起膝盖老老实实坐在浴池里的武士，在得到准许之前完全不敢擅自做点什么，拿一双湿漉漉又满含欲望的眼睛望向自己表达着乞求。他舀起清水将泡沫冲散，又从背后贴过去把下巴搁在武士肩上，开玩笑般的话语夹杂着呼出的热气，暧昧不明地吹进对方耳廓里：“想要我吗？”

“想。”武士打了个哆嗦，性冲动并不可耻，但也许是浴室里的空气太过灼热了，他依然感觉脸上有些发烫。他对恋人的裸体毫无抵抗能力，如同一只被交合本能支配的野兽，水面下的阴茎涨硬紫红，而赤魔的双手从他腰侧经过，绕到前头、用柔软的指腹抚摸那根粗大的器物。

于是武士的喘息变得更加急促了，眼前是不断漾起波纹的水面，脑海中却是他妻子性感的躯体。有水珠从额前滑落，他分不清那是汗水还是清水，只知道自己迫不及待地想要将赤魔按在水池里分开腿，把阴茎塞进那个软糯紧窄的地方。可他怎么能这样做呢，这会把赤魔弄疼的，在他有限的记忆里两人第一次上床的时候赤魔便教过他，不够温柔的性事会变得相当痛苦。赤魔已经是他的全世界了，他永远也不可能伤害他最贵重的宝物。

快感攀升得很快，又戛然而止地突然停在极乐的边缘，赤魔白细的手指沿着茎身往上抚慰，揩过敏感的冠状沟、轻轻拨弄了几下顶端脆弱的小孔，没有人比他更了解武士的身体了，射精前那一两个小动作掌握得一清二楚，也懂得如何将对方吊在离高潮仅有一步之遥的地方。他抽回了手，贴着武士的耳侧轻笑：“拿架子上的浴巾把自己擦干，去床上等我。不许自己摸哦？”

高大结实的男人应了一声，在淅淅沥沥的水声中起身跨出浴池，那根粗硬狰狞的性器兴致高昂地抬着头，将浴巾都顶起来一大块鼓包。赤魔心情颇好地倚着浴池边沿，目光从武士腿间挪到那张隐忍却期待的面容上，东方人大多都是这样，老二的尺寸不算特别大，但勃起之后又硬又翘，不需要太多技巧就能把他操得爽到失神。他的丈夫以前可没有那么听话，这种情况下早就不管不顾地干进他穴里或者嘴里了。还是傻子好，赤魔满足地叹了口气，简单地清洗了一下自己的身体。

就和预料中的一样，武士乖乖地窝在床上，用毛巾粗鲁擦干的短发乱得像是渡渡鸟鸟巢，腿间得不到触碰的阴茎硬得发疼。他哪知道赤魔已经在浴室里自己弄过了，依旧按部就班地把装润滑液的小瓶子塞进对方手里，眼巴巴地等着赤魔先做扩张。傻子的惯性思维相当死板，对于武士而言做爱就是先得将瓶子交给赤魔，做足了润滑之后自己才可以插，跳过任何一个步骤都是要挨骂的。赤魔愣了一下，他钻进武士怀里，分开腿抵着床面，笑着说道：“傻。”

武士委屈起来：“连你都要嫌我傻吗？”

他确实傻，甚至想不明白自己又做错了什么，每天他都能从很多人口中听到这一类的评价，完成委托时通过招募遇见的队友或是部队里擦肩而过的同僚，傻、笨、不太聪明，一开始他听得生厌，到后来逐渐习惯和麻木，可他不愿意从自己的妻子口中听到这个字，害怕着因此而被厌倦。

以前他肯定不是这副傻样的，武士对重伤昏迷之前的事情都没有记忆，赤魔也不会主动和他提起，只是从旁人的只言片语中听说自己曾经是一位相当潇洒出色的刀客，无论工作上还是闲暇时间里都颇受欢迎，正是在那个时期里他和赤魔烙了印，似乎还是赤魔先追求他的。当然这些事情在如今的武士看来都不可思议，毕竟他已经变成了一个不讨喜的傻子，还肯与他相处的人寥寥无几，甚至还畏惧伴侣会不会弃他而去。

“你这样很好。”赤魔亲着他脸颊，修长的躯体上弥漫着热水浸泡过后诱人的淡红，两根手指旋开润滑液的瓶盖，将冰凉的液体顺着茎头滴下，又用掌心包裹住抹匀开来。武士吸了口气，扣紧了赤魔光滑柔软的腰，他听见他的妻子在他怀里发出甜软的喟叹，扶着硬邦邦的性器一点点往身体里送，一边磨蹭着他颈窝安抚道：“很乖，我很喜欢。以前的你……一点儿也不在乎我，总是惹我难过。”

是这样吗？武士不记得了，他怎么舍得让爱人难过呢，他那么爱他，但赤魔说的话一定是正确的。漂亮的法师坐在他胯上律动着腰臀，那个紧致温暖的肉穴早已被操开过很多次，困难却顺利地吃下了他的阴茎，湿粘的润滑液装不进已经填满了的穴里，随着重力往下淌过囊袋、滑进腿缝，最后落到床单上。

赤魔浅浅地呻吟，他叫床的声音不大，如同战斗中低吟咒语的模样，两瓣红润的嘴唇间能够瞧见一小节舌尖，又色情又性感。武士揉了两把他腰间的软肉，托着他的屁股大力进出，这个窄小的肉洞完全被操成彼此契合的形状了，每次插进去都爽利得不行，赤魔刚从浴室里那满池清水里出来，人也软得像是一滩水，温软湿润地包裹着武士的东西，膝盖支撑着身体一下下地沉腰，将床单压出了两道凹陷的痕迹。

体力消耗得太快，魔法职业在这方面往往都有所欠缺，赤魔则更生来便是单薄细瘦的身板。武士渐渐不知足起来，他将赤魔推倒在床上，亲吻那双泛着水雾的蓝眼睛，捞起两条白净的长腿架上臂弯，再度从正面干进去。迷宫里武士像条嗜血的疯狗，性事中他就如同发情的公狗，只有主人的命令才能让他停下来，可赤魔不会在这种时候为难他。

但武士的动作太疯太狠了，打桩般的抽插仿佛不知疲倦一般，毫无技巧可言、仅仅跟从着性欲的本能，哪怕是早在烙印之前就被操熟了的赤魔也有些承受不住。他的手指攥着床单，腿上和小腹上的肌肉一会儿为了能方便武士插得更深而努力放松，一会儿又被快感逼得绷紧着颤抖，那根粗硬滚烫的东西搅着他内里的嫩肉，碾压过脆弱的敏感点，让他只会双目失神地呜咽喘息，仅凭着后边的快感就射了出来。

武士将他抱得很紧，像狗一样凑过来用力舔着他颈侧的汗水，下半身又顶撞了数下，借着高潮时紧绞的穴道把精液全都灌在里边。做完之后浑身都使不上力气，赤魔推搡了一把，没把人推开、便也懒得再动弹，他用手指点了点武士的嘴唇，嗓音听上去有些哑，但满是笑意：“这种事情不可以和别人做，记住了吗？”

他看见他的狗顺从地点头。

“是你策划的吧？他变成这样。”

忍者这个人就和他的职业一样，走到哪都静悄悄的，在他开口之前，谁都没有注意到他的接近。

“理由？”赤魔面上波澜不惊，喝了一口温度恰到好处的茶水，又将瓷杯和杯托放回手边的桌上。伏在他膝上午睡的武士警觉地睁开眼，意识到来者是熟悉的人后，又懒懒散散地趴了回去。

“所谓的‘部队新人’，那个牵制不住敌人仇恨的防护职业，在四人迷宫出事后没多久就退出了部队。至于那个治疗师，也是招募找来的没人认识。”忍者抱着胳膊站在不远处分析道，“这两人暂且不提，他成了傻子之后只有你会感到高兴吧？”

赤魔笑了起来，这何止是感到高兴啊，烙印之后他从未有过这般幸福的日子。分明是他在万般努力之后终于求婚成功，可武士依然毫无改变，他的丈夫太过优秀了，受人欢迎的同时还风流又滥情，不清不楚的勾三搭四让他无法克制地变得不安，他甚至没有勇气出言指责，生怕武士转头就抛下他另寻新欢。

他坐在扶手椅上，怜爱地望着正靠在自己腿边小憩的丈夫，轻松愉快地承认道：“好吧，那你是要为他伸张正义吗？”

“我才没兴趣多管闲事。何况……”忍者耸了下肩膀，面罩未摘的缘故，没人看得出来他的表情。他瞥了眼看似再度陷入梦乡的武士，目光划过宽松的羽织之下紧绷的脊背，话锋一转，“如果是现在的他，为了保护你的话估计连我都会毫不留情地挥刀吧？”

赤魔像是在自言自语，又像是说给武士听的，哪怕后者其实并不能理解，他低垂着目光，小声说道：“没关系的，我可是个相当专一的主人啊。”


End file.
